


Taste (like tears and toothpaste)

by Jhoseokslut



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Boypussy, Consent is Sexy, Crying, Cunnilingus, Donghyuck has a vagina, Donghyuck just cries cause he made a mistake, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Titles, Idiots in Love, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Mark is an awkard sweetheart, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Mark Lee (NCT), and then for other reasons;)), boypussy Donghyuck, in case you didn't see it yet DONGHYUCK HAS A CUNT, it's not angsty, just making sure yall see, mentions of Johnny and Doyoung, no beta we die like men, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhoseokslut/pseuds/Jhoseokslut
Summary: Mark looked at the younger’s lips, observed as a small pink tongue stuck out and laved at a plush, just as pink, lower lip. Quickly as it came it disappeared again and Mark wanted to chase it with his own. At the thought, he darted his eyes back to Donghyuck’s, who looked back with brows furrowed, questioning.“Would you mind if I kissed you?”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 11
Kudos: 380





	Taste (like tears and toothpaste)

The performance hadn’t gone as well as it could have and none of them were in a particularly good mood, but the majority of them still chose to go out to eat after with the managers. Donghyuck asked to be driven home and Mark followed without a second thought. Donghyuck had made a mistake at the performance and if anyone could beat themselves up over a mistake it was Donghyuck. He would find the fancams and he would watch them, over and over again, analyzing his moves, his mistakes, every single detail and even though he would talk a big game, bragging about how handsome he looked, Mark knew it was just a facade to hide his insecurities. So when Donghyuck decided to go back alone, Mark followed.

The younger didn’t address Mark when they arrived, merely wished their manager a good night before heading upstairs. They don’t live in the same dorm, but Mark followed Donghyuck into his without a word.

He stalled at first. Took a glass of water, sat in the kitchen for a bit just thinking, and listened to Donghyuck prepare for bed, followed by silence. A sound from the room down the hall made his eyebrow quirk in question. Not as to what it was, but whether he was going to do something about it. He decided he would, jumping down from the counter he was perched on, remembering to put his glass in the dishwasher before making his way to Donghyuck and Johnny’s shared room.

The door was slightly ajar and Mark toed it open to reveal the dark room. He took a deep breath before entering, closed the door after himself, and stopped at the end of Donghyuck’s bed. The boy was quiet, but Mark knew it was because Donghyuck had heard him come in, so he waited.

“Go away” his voice was muffled in his duvet, or perhaps his arm, Mark wasn’t sure, but he ignored the command and walked up to the side of the bed and leaned down where he was pretty sure the younger was faced.

“Are you okay?” a dumb question, really, but Mark was never the best at these kinds of things. To further prove the thought, Mark heard Donghyuck scoff before the sheets were kicked around wildly and off Donghyuck’s body. The younger had changed into his very big sleep shirt and his face was rid of makeup, but flushed with tears, his eyes swollen red and glistening.

“If you’re not going to let me cry in peace at least make yourself useful and cuddle me, you monkey” Mark huffed a laugh, not deterred the slightest by the insult and slipped onto the younger’s bed.

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay” it was said to the ceiling, they were lying side by side with no point of contact between their bodies, which was impressive considering the small bed, but this wouldn’t have been the first time. 

They laid there in silence for a little while, not looking at each other before Donghyuck opened his mouth to speak.  
“It was a really bad mistake, the fans will have noticed” his voice was small, fragile, a little hoarse the way it gets when you’re trying to hold back tears. Mark turned over to look at the smaller, who was still looking up at the ceiling, but Mark noticed the tear slipping out the corners of his eye and soaking into the hair at his temple.

It ached, watching his friend hurt, knowing he couldn’t do much - but he could do what he was told, and cuddle the boy.

Mark sighed softly, sneaking an arm under Donghyuck’s shoulders to pull him closer. The older gently moved Donghyuck’s bangs off his forehead and let his palm rest on his jaw so he could tilt Donghyuck’s face up while wiping at his tears with his thumb. 

“We all make mistakes sometimes, you know that - no reason to cry hm?” Mark reassured, despite knowing it wouldn’t make a difference. Donghyuck was trembling slightly, tears welling in his eyes threatening to spill over. A single blink could have them running and soaking into Donghyuck’s pillow.

It wasn’t often Mark found himself willingly pulling Donghyuck closer, tucking his head into his chest and resting his chin in Donghyuck’s soft locks. The younger buried himself deeper into Mark’s arms and for a while Mark let him, feeling the sobs wreck through Donghyuck’s body. Mark rubbed his hands up and down Donghyuck’s back, running his fingers through his hair softly humming whenever Donghyuck let out a particularly loud cry. When Donghyuck had quieted down and was merely sniffling, Mark pulled back, once again running his hand through Donghyuck’s hair to reveal his face, eyes swollen and red but overall looking a lot more relaxed than before.

“Wanna talk about it?” Mark whispered, looking directly into Donghyuck’s eyes sincerely, hoping the younger wouldn’t shy away. Donghyuck looked down between them before heaving a sigh.

“No, it’s okay,” Donghyuck looked back up and smiled slightly at Mark “but thank you, I really needed that.” Mark smiled back before reaching over Donghyuck to grab the tissues on his nightstand. When he turned back to look at the younger he realized he was almost lying on top of him, Donghyuck flat on his back and Mark pressing him into the mattress with his weight. He almost pulled back and apologized, when he noticed how Donghyuck looked. The younger was slightly breathless, lips parted, a blush high on his cheeks and eyes looking everywhere but at Mark. His hands were hanging in the little air between their chests as if he hadn’t quite known what to do with them. Mark looked at the younger’s lips, observed as a small pink tongue stuck out and laved at a plush, just as pink, lower lip. Quickly as it came it disappeared again and Mark wanted to chase it with his own. At the thought, he darted his eyes back to Donghyuck’s, who looked back with brows furrowed, questioning.

“Would you mind if I kissed you?” the words were whispered between them and served no reaction except for Donghyuck’s eyes widening slightly - Mark wouldn’t have seen it had he not been so close to the younger, close enough to count every eyelash. Donghyuck swallowed thickly, Adam's apple bobbing and Mark’s eyes, of course, followed it’s movement as if in a trance.

“Only if you mean nothing of it” Donghyuck whispered back and had taken to looking at Mark’s lips as well. Not wanting to overthink what the younger had meant, or perhaps out of impatience, Mark leaned down to catch the younger’s lips with his own. At first, Donghyuck hesitated, but after a moment he tilted his chin up to better reciprocate the kiss. His hands carefully landed on Mark’s chest and grabbed onto his shirt when their kiss deepened. 

Mark pressed closer to Donghyuck, once again winding his arms around his waist and tightening his hold resulting in a tiny gasp released between their lips. Mark took the opportunity to invite himself into Donghyck’s warm cavern, tongue pushing at Donghyuck’s and running over the back of his teeth. Donghyuck slid his hand up to hold on to Mark’s hair, the older released a groan at the slight pull at his scalp and Donghyuck smiled against his lips. 

Mark pulled back to smile at Donghyuck. His annoying dongsaeng, his good friend, talented Haechan, sassy Donghyuck - the prettiest boy with the prettiest smile. He was lying there, under Mark, with his big starry eyes and pouty lips, his shirt had slipped down his shoulder and was revealing more of his tan skin - throat and collarbone looking so inviting. Mark pecked Donghyuck on the lips, the outer corner of his mouth, his cheek, his jaw and continued down, down, down till he reached his shoulder where his lips barely graced the skin before he returned to Donghyuck throat, burying his head there to lave over the salty skin and only letting his teeth bite down so gently that he was sure no mark would be left behind. A pity, he would’ve loved to bruise him up, leaving no doubt that Mark was here and Donghyuck was his. Nevermind that he wasn’t, Mark pushed the thought away as soon as it came and went back to Donghyuck’s addicting lips.

Donghyuck tasted like tears and toothpaste and Mark hummed low in his throat, the wet smacking of lips, rustling clothes, and Donghyuck’s small gasps the only other sounds in the room. Mark slid one arm out from under Donghyuck’s pliant form and slipped his fingers under his sleep shirt, letting his nails scratch at the soft skin of his stomach. Donghyuck’s muscles jumped at the contact and the younger released a low whine, hands falling to clench at Mark’s shoulders.

Mark once again broke the kiss to look at Donghyuck, he was breathing hard, his lips glistening with saliva and Mark smiled softly at him. Before sliding his hand further up and resting it on the younger’s sternum. The loose shirt Donghyuck was wearing had followed the movement and Mark looked down at the shirt before raising an eyebrow at Donghyuck, who took a deep breath before nodding. Donghyuck raised his arms and sat up slightly to help Mark slide off the offending fabric. As Donghyuck fell back on the bed Mark stayed sitting between his legs, running his hands calmingly up and down the younger’s sides.

Mark leaned down and placed a soft peck on Donghyuck’s upper lip, much different from the messy kissing they had shared moments before, and made his way down Donghyuck’s throat and collarbones once more. He kissed at the tops of his pecs before leaning down to lick and bite at a nipple, kissing across his sternum and giving the other nipple the same treatment. Moving down his ribs, his abdomen, the V of his hips where he grabbed the waistband of Donghyuck’s boxers and, with a consenting nod from the younger, pulled them down and off.

Mark knew of Donghyuck’s situation. They had all known each other for too long and lived too close to not know of his biology, but Mark had never really seen it. Donghyuck had a pussy. Red, swollen and glistening. Mark was entranced. He could feel Donghyuck’s knees squeezing his ribs in a failed attempt to close his legs, but Mark placed a hand on a plush thigh and pushed it down. Donghyuck was so flexible, his muscles just gave and Mark squeezed the soft flesh in his hand. Just as Donghyuck was about to say something, perhaps complain at Mark’s slow pace, Mark’s other hand landed on the soft part of Donghyuck’s stomach where he caressed him shortly before sliding down and stopping short of the clean-shaven heat between Donghyuck’s legs. Mark watched two fingers follow the line of the swollen lips down and up again before his eyes went back to the younger’s face. Mark smirked at the blush covering his cheeks, his hairline, traveling down his neck.

“You’re so pretty here, baby,” Mark said, voice low, as he tapped at Donghyuck’s clit with his two fingers, making the younger’s breath hitch. Mark traced small circles into the clit slowly, watching Donghyuck’s reaction; hands grasping desperately at the pillow under him and hips twitching, trying to keep still.

“Please” Mark let out a chuckle in surprise. Donghyuck was all bark, no bite he knew that, but seeing the younger like this, willing to beg for Mark’s touch, when he had barely done anything but kiss the boy, made something feral stir in Mark. His own arousal was pressing against his boxers, but he ignored it, for now, choosing instead to let his fingers travel down to Donghyuck’s hole and without warning pressing the two fingers to the wet heat. The younger cried out in surprise. He threw his head back to stare up at the ceiling with furrowed brows, eyes closing when Mark started moving his fingers in and out, just as slowly as he had circled Donghyuck’s clit.

Mark leaned down and removed his fingers, wasting no time laying his tongue flat against Donghyuck. He licked gently up his slit, moaning at the wetness and Donghyuck whimpered, his hands falling to grip at Mark’s hair. The older pulled back to place a kiss on Donghyuck’s plush thigh, he watched as his thumb pressed into the soft skin and noted how Donghyuck’s breath hitched when he pressed harder. Mark quirked a brow that the younger didn’t see before smirking and biting into the soft flesh of his thigh. Donghyuck’s entire body twitched and he let out a long whine, teeth clacking together in a failed attempt to keep quiet. Mark did it a few more times on both legs before diving back in, lips suckling at Donghyuck’s clit. The other moaned Mark’s name and tightened the grip he had in his hair. Mark smirked, pulled off, and dipped his tongue inside, as deep as he could go. Donghyuck gasped for air, his stomach fluttering and pressing Mark’s face closer to his cunt, making the older laugh. Donghyuck whimpered and screwed his eyes shut.

Mark moaned against his pussy and Donghyuck’s back arched, thighs clamping around Mark’s face. Mark went back to suckling at the clit and pushed two fingers back into his cunt, creating a loud squelching sound that had Donghyuck cover his face in embarrassment. Mark lapped at him, tongue flattened against his clit, pressed down while moving his fingers in and out and without warning, Donghyuck let out a loud gasp and his entire body trembled against Mark as he came, but Mark didn’t stop. He looked up and got eye contact with Donghyuck before letting his eyes fall shut and brows furrow in concentration while adding a third finger to the younger’s cunt.

Donghyuck was mewling, hands gripping at Mark’s shoulders and legs trembling, but he didn’t try to stop him. 

“Mark I-” Donghyuck swallowed “Mark, please.” The older pushed off but continued moving his fingers inside the smaller. 

“What it is, hm?” Donghyuck whined at Mark’s low voice and pulled him up for a kiss. Mark resisted with a laugh and curled his fingers inside Donghyuck, making his breath stutter. “Tell me what you want, baby.” 

“Please Mark, want you to fuck me” his voice was small, eye pleading, and Mark smiled at the easy submission. Something they should discuss, should this ever happen again, but for now, Mark leaned down to press a kiss on the smaller’s cheek.

“One more for me, come again and I’ll fuck you” it was said right into his ear, and Mark could feel Donghyuck nodding against the side of his face, panting yeses at the ceiling. With that, Mark pulled back to look down at the younger, resting on his forearm that was pressed into the mattress next to the younger’s head. He watched as Donghyuck’s eyes widened when he picked up the pace, bicep bulging as he drove into the younger hard and fast. The wet squelching sounds were making Donghyuck’s face turn crimson red, his parted lips letting embarrassed whimpers fill the space between their faces. Mark huffed out a laugh and brushed back the smaller’s sweaty bangs.

“Will you come for me Donghyuck? Be a good boy?” and Donghyuck whined high in his throat, grasping at Mark’s t-shirt as he came a second time. Mark moved his hands faster, long fingers moving in and out with fevered speed causing Donghyuck’s hips to buck. Donghyuck’s eyes were watering and he couldn’t do anything except clench his teeth together, a third orgasm approaching.

“Oh, fuck,” Donghyuck whimpered, throwing his head back against his pillow as his entire body trembled and his breath got stuck in his throat.  
Mark pulled back to look down as Donghyuck started squirting, stuttering moans and gasps as he came all over Mark and the bed

“jesus christ, babe” Mark said in awe and removed his fingers from Donghyuck’s cunt with a squelch. The younger’s eyes were glassy and his chest was moving rapidly, trying to catch some air. Mark hummed and nosed gently at Donghyuck’s cheek, getting the younger to focus and look at him, “still want me to fuck you?” the younger’s eyes fell shut with a tiny whimper and he pulled Mark closer by his t-shirt,

“Please,” the younger licked his lips and swallowed, adjusting his position on the bed, “still want to, please, I want-” his voice cracked, knuckles turning white at how hard they were grasping Mark’s shirt.

Mark shushed him and pulled Donghyuck’s hands off him, kissing his knuckles before pulling his own shirt off, followed by his shorts and boxers.

“Roll over” Mark’s voice was soft but demanding and despite every muscle in his body protesting, Donghyuck didn’t hesitate before rolling over to the other side of his bed and pressing his forehead to his arm.

Mark smoothed his hands down Donghyuck’s back before grasping his hips and pulling him to his knees, ass up face down. 

“Do you have any condoms?” Mark knew Donghyuck couldn’t get pregnant and none of them were particularly sexually active but better safe than sorry,

“No, I- Mark..” Donghyuck slid back to lie flat against the bed, digging his face into the mattress “I don’t wanna use a condom, I’m-” Mark pressed himself against Donghyuck’s back and nuzzled into his neck, comforting hands caressing the soft skin of his sides.

“Tell me, hm? I won’t judge you, promise” Mark feels the younger take a deep breath, … to calm himself before tilting his head to the side.

“I’m a virgin, Mark” it was said in one breath, a little deadpan as could be expected of him but Mark barely noticed. His mouth fell open and he pushed himself back, still leaning over Donghyuck. The younger flushed at Mark’s reaction and dug his face back into the mattress, making Mark spring into action, grabbing the younger's shoulder and rolling him onto his back.

“Don’t hide” Mark leans in and plants a short peck on Donghyuck’s lips, before smiling at him “I don’t mind that you’re a virgin, Donghyuck, it’s actually kinda hot. I just want you to be sure that you want me to be your first?” the thought of Donghyuck saying no, of not wanting Mark to touch him hurt - Mark feared he had perhaps used Donghyuck in his emotional state and that he was in reality disgusted by what they had just done. The younger blinked owlishly up at Mark before breaking into a large grin.

“I want you to be my first Mark, please be my first” the plead was dragged out, but teasing, the smile still in place “I trust you”

Mark’s heart stutters in his chest, the words not necessarily surprising but so, so good, making his stomach fill with warmth and cheeks ache from his broad smile.

“Alright then, let’s do this?” Mark laughed and the younger joined in, hands slipping into Mark’s hair, pulling him into a wet kiss.

“We don’t need a condom, please just fuck me” was mumbled between their lips and Mark dick twitched, still hard as a rock between his legs.

The smaller’s eyes were still teary and his breathing was quick, but he spread his legs on either side of Mark’s waist and looked at him pleadingly.

Mark held himself up with one hand, the other grasping his member to help guide him to Donghyuck’s heat. Mark’s gaze was steady on Donghyuck’s face as he pushed in slowly. The younger’s lips were parted, eye unfocused but showing no signs of pain as Mark bottomed out, both of them releasing small sighs.

Mark held still for a while, hand gently caressing Donghyuck’s lower abdomen. When Donghyuck’s breathing turned normal he experimentally pulled out and thrust back in, slowly. Donghyuck whined high and tightened his grip in Mark’s hair, making the older groan and buck into the younger’s heat resulting in a sharp gasp and the younger’s heat clamping around Mark’s cock.

“Fuck, Donghyuck, baby” the younger cried out at the next thrust and Mark repeated the motions, going faster, eyes drawn to the way Donghyuck threw his head back, exposing his throat. The older leaned down a licked at the skin presented to him while driving into Donghyuck, every thrust … whimpers, moans, and hiccups so ever endearing to Mark.

“Mark, I’m, fuck, I’m cumming please, please let me cum” the younger whined, lifting his hips and meeting Mark’s every thrust

“You can come whenever you want baby, will you come for me again?” Donghyuck nodded, hand flying up to grasp the sheets next to his head, nails digging into the fabric as he was pushed further and further up the bed. The wet slaps of skin and Mark’s warm breath on his throat had Donghyuck cumming, voice cracking on a shout, back arching into the older pressing their chests together, wetness squirting between his legs once again, his thighs, Mark’s thighs, and the bed completely soaked in his juices.

Mark stilled and watched as Donghyuck came down with a soft smile.

“You’re gonna have to be quieter, I’m pretty sure I just heard Doyoung come back, the others are probably on their way or in the other dorm” Mark’s voice was strained, hard-on still pulsing inside the younger.

“I want you to cum,” Donghyuck whispered, “want you to come inside me, Mark” the older let his head fall so his forehead rested against Donghyuck’s collarbone.

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” he murmured into the skin before pulling out with a smile “roll over for me, sweetheart” and Donghyuck did, ripping the sheets off the mattress as he turned and looked back at Mark with such a mesmerizing smile he almost forgot his hardness altogether. Almost.  
Mark looked at Donghyuck. His tan skin, plush ass and thighs glistening with the cum that was dripping from his pussy. Mark was almost tempted to just let Donghyuck sit on his face til Mark came untouched, but he wanted to be inside him so bad. Mark gripped his member and shuffled closer, to enter Donghyuck again.

Donghyuck moaned loudly as Mark thrust back into his wet cunt.

The older growled lowly and lowered himself against the younger’s back, moving his arm so that his hand could cover Donghyuck’s mouth, “I told you to keep it down, baby”

Donghyuck shivered and his moans grew louder as Mark’s thrusts sped up, chasing his own release.

Donghyuck was soaked, juices all over the back of his thighs, and dripping off Mark’s balls that were slapping against his perineum. The younger quivered at the overstimulation, muffled moans turning into screams as Mark went harder.

“mfu-uck” Donghyuck’s voice cracked, nails digging into the now-bare mattress where the sheet had been ripped off. Donghyuck stilled, toes curling and letting out a muffled scream as his pussy clenched and squirted all over Mark’s cock again.

Mark moaned and came soon after, filling Donghyuck up with his seed. He slowed down his thrusts, fucking their mixed fluids into Donghyuck’s already sloppy cunt. Mark removed his hand from Donghyuck’s mouth and smiled at the weak whimpers falling from the younger’s lips in between heaving breaths. He couldn’t help but lean down and plant small kisses all the way down Donghyuck’s spine as the younger sank deeper and deeper into the mattress, his breaths evening out.

After a short trip to the bathroom and an awkward conversation with a smirking Johnny about switching rooms for the night, Mark went to clean Donghyuck up. The younger had fallen asleep, so Mark gently ran the wet towel over his sweat and cum-covered skin, careful between his legs and the inside of his thighs where the younger was sensitive before lifting him up and putting him in Johnny’s bed. He stripped Donghyuck’s bed of its sheets and threw them in the washing machine, brushed his teeth with an extra toothbrush he found in the cabinets, and went to lie next to Donghyuck.

Despite everything, Mark wasn’t entirely sure where he and Donghyuck were at this point. Donghyuck had said Mark could only kiss him if he meant it and he wanted Mark to be his first, said he trusted him and Mark was positive he hadn’t been so enamored with anyone before.

“Shut up”

“I didn’t say anything”

“You were thinking too loud” Mark huffed out a surprised laugh and Donghyuck grinned, eyes still closed. His hair was an absolute mess and his eyelashes were still clumped together from crying, but he was so beautiful Mark couldn’t help but say it out loud.

“You’re beautiful”

“Go to bed”

“I’m serious, you’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on” Donghyuck huffed in annoyance but Mark could see the blush spreading over his cheek and down his chest “I’m a little bit in love with you” Mark was just as surprised as the younger, who’s eyes flickered open not unlike a broken machine, eyebrows twitching and lips parting in shock.   
A sort of choked sound stumbled between them followed by a wheeze and then they were both laughing. Donghyuck’s laugh was loud and bright and Mark couldn’t take his eyes off of him, even when someone knocked on the wall from the other room they laughed and Mark pulled Donghyuck closer, giggles dying on their lips as they were pressed together and both their eyes fluttered shut, kiss nothing more than mouths touching because they were smiling. Donghyuck wrapped his arms around Mark’s ribs and tucked himself under the older’s chin.

“I’m a little bit in love with you too”

**Author's Note:**

> this started as a tiny draft and then i wrote the entire thing in a not very long time and I can't decide if I regret it or not but I haven't proofread so it's probably really bad lmao I hope you enjoyed anyways this was my frist proper smut and it's like 4k damn


End file.
